Tears of an angel
by LittleMissCaitlin23
Summary: Ryona a girl full of dreams. Living a life with her friends and family but a accident that cause it all to break into millions of pieces would life go on? When everything you loved and have disappeared the truth discovered and a past starts to haunt you.
1. Smile my friend

_**Summary: **__Ryona Kurosawa a tennis prodigy, a good dancer and instrumentalist. She is currently studying at the famous Lobelia Academy. She becomes a member of the student council on her 1__st__ year in high school, but a certain incident leads her to transfer at Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku). But destiny has another plan for her what if she accidentally meet her long lost twin brother none other than Ryoma Echizen and his real father Nanjirou Echizen. But would life go on when everything you loved and have disappeared and a forgotten past starts to haunt you?.._

_**Pairings**_**: **_Tezuka X Oc X Fuji_

A/N: Hope you like my fic... :D

_'example'_- characters thinking

"example"- characters speaking

_(example)_-main characters feelings and thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis T-T I only own Ryona Kurosawa and other Oc's..

**Chapter 1: Meet the Angel of Smiles**

"Good morning vice-pres" a student shouted then bowed at a golden eyed black haired girl with emerald tints. Her hair is in long curly locks that framed petite body

"Good morning" the black haired girl said then smiled gently.

"Kyaaaa… Ryona-sama greeted me" shouted by the student before fainting.

The black haired girl sweat dropped and thought 'Why does every time I greet someone every morning they would faint or combust'

"Ryo-chan somebody fainted again because of your killer smile" a blue eyed blonde teased.

"Good morning President Ichiru" Ryona Kurosawa greeted.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ichi-kun or Ichi-sama... or how about Ichi-senpai?" Ichiru Takenada pouted.

"C'mon Pres your older than me for about 2 or 3 years" Ryona argued.

"You're a meanie!" Ichiru said before sticking his tongue at Ryona.

'_And I told him he's older than me but still he's a child at heart'_ Ryona thought and looked at Ichiru who spotted a butterfly and started flapping his arms.

"… President Ichiru you're harassing Ryo-chan again" a brown haired boy shouted before glomping Ryona.

"Good morning Haru-senpai" Ryona said while untangling Haru on her back.

"I'm not harassing Ryo-chan!" Ichiru shouted at Haru.

"Yes you are!" Haru retorted

"No I'm not!"

"YES...YES...YES"

"NO…NO…NO…"

"Good morning Ryo-chan" a red haired boy said

"Good morning Shin-senpai" Ryona said looking at the new comer.

"What are these two _baka_ arguing now early this morning?" Shin Saitou asked pinching the bridge of his nose because he feels a migraine coming.

"Oh… Something about harassing me I think" Ryona said amused.

"They're really bunch of idiots" Shin muttered then sighed.

"ICHI! HARU! Stop this instant or else I'm going to double you're work at the student council and I'm going to tell Saki-sensei that the two of you volunteered in helping cleaning the stalls during you're free period!" Shin said firmly threatening them.

The two of them stopped bickering and hid behind Ryona, in unison they said

"Ryo-chan Shin's scary!"

Ryona sighed and said "Senpai-tachi I don't want to ruin your moment but we still need to head at the student council room, we still have a meeting with other club presidents and class representatives."

"Oh… I forgot" Ichiru said rubbing the back of his head.

(_Opportunities fly by while we sit regretting the chances we have lost, and the happiness that comes to us we heed not, because of the happiness that is gone. __That's what I thought I hope that these things will never end. All these times that I could smile freely and laugh at my friends. Things that make me think that I'm a lucky person)  
><em>

The four of them went to the student council room. Shin leading the way, Ryona was following and Ichiru and Haru bickering quietly behind.

They enter the room simultaneously the room quieted down and all of them stand and said

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Young Masters and Lady Ryona"

The four of them nodded in acknowledgement and sat down. Ichiru seated at the fluffiest chair Ryona besides him. Haru and Shin at the left.

"Okay let's get this meeting started" Ichiru announced

"President Ichiru about the upcoming festival do you think we could invite other schools?" Zairen president of the Judo club asked

"Sure so we could gain more money and our school would be more known" Ichiru said.

"President Ichiru what schools should we invite?" Sachiko president of the tea club asked

"Hmm… maybe Hyotei Academy, Seika High, Ouran High and maybe Rikkaidai Academy" Ichiru said in deep thought.

"We could also invite Seigaku and Fudomine and maybe some students from Saiken high… Could we President Ichiru?" Ryona suggested looking at Ichiru.

"Sure Seigaku and Fudomine would do but may I ask why you choose Saiken high I've heard that they are bunch of trouble makers" Ichiru asked.

"We'll I've heard that Saiken is known for their outstanding performances in different Musical Competitions, maybe we could ask them to perform a short musical number and that would increase our friendly status in their school" Ryona informed the students and especially Ichiru.

"Musical Performances huh.. Just tell them that you're more interested in meeting the famous Host club rather than lying..." Louise Matsumoto president of the flower arrangement club muttered but she didn't notice that she said it a little bit loud.

"Matsumoto-san I hope that i'm wrong but did you just said something mean.. no that's not the word.. inappropriate to Ryona?" Ichiru asked looking at Louise.

Louise couldn't help but shiver at the sudden tense atmosphere in the room and the intense look on Ichiru's face.

"I- me-an that.. a-no..." Louise stuttered but before she could finish Ichiru interrupted her.

"Shin,Haru I want you to tell the principal that Matsumoto Louise of class 2-A is already expelled in this school because of her rudeness to the members of the school council." Ichiru said firmly.

"Are you sure Ichi? I mean we could just suspend her or ask her to do community work" Shin said looking at Ichiru before glancing at Ryona who have a blank look on her face.

"Ichi you heard what I just said and do it NOW!" Ichiru said glaring at Louise.

"President..." Lousie sobbed before standing and go in front of Ryona. She kneeled and said "Ryona-sama i'm sorry for my rudeness pls' forgive me" begging at Ryona.

Ryona just looked at her.

With a snap of Ichiru's fingers two men entered the room and grabbed Louise.

"Should I tell you again the rules?"Ichiru said glaring at the remaining students at the room.

"No president we remember it clearly"They said in unison

"Good because if this incident happen again to any members of the council i will make sure that you will experience HELL!" Ichiru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

They couldn't help but shiver at the suppose to be happy-go-lucky president of the council.

"I see then any questions?" Ichiru asked looking at everybody in their eyes.

No one dared to ask Ichiru because when he asked anyone if there are any questions it means that no one should ask because

1.) He's Bored

2.) He's Hungry

3.) He's really really bored!

4.) And with the earlier incident anyone who would dare to oppose him would be suspended.

"I see so no one, then okay we're going to announce another meeting if any developments are made for the upcoming festival if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask any of the student council members….. That's all meeting dismissed!" Ichiru said before standing and bowing.

"See you then Young Masters and Lady Ryona" they said before leaving the student council room.

When only the four of them are left Ichiru sighed and said

"Ryona are you alright"Ichiru asked looking at Ryona.

Ichiru could't help but notice that Ryona isn't answering him.

"Ryo-chan.. hey.. you alright" Ichiru asked worried

He tilted the head of Ryona and saw an amusing scene.. Ryona is sleeping with earphones stuck at her ears.

"That's what i'm going to tell you earlier" Shin said sighing because of Ichiru's sudden outburst a while ago.

"Because of his one sided ming we loose another student" Haru said teasing Ichiru while poking Ryona.

"What do you mean HARU?" Ichiru shouted glaring daggers at Haru.

'_Here we go again'_ Shin thought and sighed. While the two started bickering again. Ryona sleeping soundly at her chair.

A/N: Hope you like it :)) I don't know if that's a good start but my friends like it... The story is finished in my notebook... But i dunno if this would be like by other people so pls.. REVIEW! onegai... T-T This is my first fic here in this net...


	2. Don't worry my li'l sis

A/N: Thanks to PrincessLied for reviewing.. I really appreciate it.. Arigatou :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.. T-T…

**Chapter 2: The Tragic End…**

_-The Day of the festival-_

_-Kurosawa Residence-_

_(Birthday of Ryona)_

"Onii-chan c'mon move faster we're gonna be late "Ryona shouted before pulling her parents hand and dragging them at their car.

"ONII-CHAN! If you won't move your butt I swear I'm gonna tear those perverted magazine of yours" Ryona once again roared.

"Language… Honey" Rima Kurosawa scolded her daughter affectionately while pinching her cheeks.

"Haha… So your little sister already discovered your _dirty little secret_" Masashi Kurosawa snickered while chanting dirty little secret.

"Otou-san dirty little secret… huh… Kaa-san did you know that behind Tou-san's clothes are racks full of adult magazine's and dvd's?" Kentarou Kurosawa said mockingly arriving at the scene of the crime before grinning evilly.

"Wh-at do- yo-u me-an?" Masashi asked nervously while glancing at Rima who is smiling sweetly at him.

"Masa-kun dear" Rima said smiling at him sweetly…. Maybe a little too sweet..

"Ri-ma Ke-n is lyi-ng" Masashi stuttered.

The Kurosawa family is already heading at their destination.

Ryona and Kentarou at the backseat bickering whether what is the first one to be created chicken or egg. The chicken is winning in favor of Kentarou.

Rima reading a book about Perverted Husbands next to the driver seat which is Masashi with a lump in his head and a black eye in his right eye.

(Ryona's POV)

"Hey Sis! Before I forget Happy Happy Happy Birthday to you" My brother said in his singsong voice.

"Yup, Happy Birthday honey" my mom crooned at me.

My father started to sing his lung out an off key Happy Birthday.

I giggle while my brother started to sing like my father.

My mother smiled before putting her earphones.

In the middle of their off key Happy Birthday my father stop singing before looking at me at the rearview mirror.

"Ryo-chan before I forget I havea gift for you" he said while I watch him fumble to get something in his pocket.

"Hey Tou-san that's WE" My brother said glaring at him.

"Yeah.. Yadda Yadda Yadda stop yapping would you.. You sounds like a mother hen" My Father said teasingly.

"Then you're a—" My brother retorted unable to finish.

"HERE!" My father boomed before pulling out a wood carven small box.

"My mother grabbed it before handing it to my brother who opened it and pulled out a gorgeous heart shaped golden locket.

He placed it in my neck before asking me to open it. I couldn't help but giggle at the pictures at the left side is our family picture with my father looking like an idiot. On the left side is the picture of me and my brother an ice cream on his face while chocolate's on my face while grinning idiotically at the camera.

"Thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san and of course nii-chan" I said before kissing my brother and my mother.

"Hey How bout' me little princess" My father pouted.

I giggled before saying " Tou-san late—" I stopped speaking before shouting.

"TOU-SAN SOMEONE'S IN THE DRIVEWAY!"

I heard wheels screeching. My mom looked at me then at my brother fear clearly written in her eyes I saw her hold the hand of my father before my bother grabbed me and hugged me tightly his hands in my head. I look at him tears rolling down my face… He smiled at me before whispering

"Don't worry I'll will always protect you."

I felt myself lurch forward my brother hold me tightly. I felt him shift his weight before we crashed into something. I heard him gasped before we landed on the pavement.

I feel pain everywhere I slowly opened my eyes looking sideways I see my brother blood oozing in his face I heard him whisper "Be safe my precious one" I felt his grip loosening I looked at him, touched his face before kissing him in the forehead before emptiness envelop me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ryu-chan.."

…

"Ryu-chan… hey…"

…

"Ryu-chan…hey…wake up.."

…

A voice said, His voice soothing me. I don't know why but he makes me feel safe… wait… his voice it's not nii-chan's it's not even tou-san or anyone I know. I felt someone gripped my hands.

I jerked into a sudden sitting position. My head spinning. Slowly I open my eyes.

The room is pink as far as I could see. The bed is rather bouncy? I look at my right and I see a cabinet and a desk at my left is a young man with short black hair with emerald tints and almost golden eyes, he looked at me questioningly before asking

"Ryu-chan are you alright"

He didn't wait for my answer before shouting

"OYAJI,KAA-SAN,NANAKO-CHAN,ANIKI RYU-CHAN's ALREADY AWAKE!"

After shouting he just look at me, he looks like he's analyzing something.

"A-no wh-o a-re y-ou?" I asked breaking the silence before looking at him well I could say we could pass a twins but that's impossible I only have a brother and an older one.

"Oh, that's easy I'm your brother or twin brother to be exact." He said smiling gently at me.

…

…

…

…

"Are you-" He started

"WHAT THE?" I shouted

A/N: Sorry for the late update… It's already summer here and I almost failed my math class by a point..*sighs* .. at least I won't need to take any summer classes… :D *cue: laughs evilly* hope you like this chapter… Pls… pls… pls… review if anyone is reading this fic… PLEEEAAASSSEEE!... with chocolate syrup and sprinkles… PLEEEAASEE… ONEGAI…


End file.
